ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's The Incredibles the Series
With the laws banning superheroes now repealed, the Incredibles, superhero family and sworn protectors of Metroville, find themselves busier than ever as they battle the forces of evil. When it becomes obvious that two three pro heroes aren't enough, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and Frozone enlist the help of other former heroes to train their children, as well as other young supers, to be the next generation of heroes. Join Violet, Dash and their new friends and allies as they come together as a team and make their marks as superheroes. Characters Pro Heroes '''Mr. Incredible: '''Father of the Parr family, Bob Parr possesses superhuman strength and near-invulnerability. Having rediscovered his self-worth and able to openly use his powers for the first time in 15 years, Bob is once again among the Earth's greatest and most popular heroes. Now, Bob must channel his charisma and natural leadership ability into the unfamiliar role of a teacher. '''Elastigirl: '''Mr. Incredible's wife, Helen Parr has a super-elastic physiology that allows her to stretch, bend and twist her body in almost any way she can imagine, as well as being a skilled espionage agents, hand to hand fighter and a natural detective. An outspoken feminist, Helen is still not too proud to admit when she needs help and that having her friends and family to lean on feels right. '''Frozone: '''An unofficial uncle to the Parr children, Lucius Best is Mr. Incredible's best friend. A powerful cryokinetic, Lucius can create a torrent of ice and snow out of the moisture in the air around him. '''Fironic: '''One of the few NSA heroes to survive Syndrome's Omnidroid tests, Fironic came out of hiding to help his former comrades train a new generation of heroes. One of the more private heroes, Fironic's secret identity remains just that, a secret. Students '''Penumbra: '''Violet Parr is the eldest child of the Parr family, gifted with the power of invisibility. As her self-confidence and courage have grown, Violet has also discovered the power to create invisible energy fields she can use both offensively and defensively. '''Lightspeed: '''Dashiel Robert Parr, "Dash" to his friends and family, is the middle child of the Parr family. Dash's power is his superhuman speed. At only ten years old, Dash has been clocked at exceeding 500 mph when he pushes himself. It is believed his speed and endurance will only increase with age. '''Supersonic: '''Rose is one of Violet's classmates, and also the daughter of the supervillain, Bullbox. Rose possesses the power of sonic-manipulation, meaning she can emit powerful blasts of sound energy from her body for various effects. In the field, Rose's supersuit is equipped with special equipment to help her harness her powers without injuring herself. '''Alchemist: '''Another child of a retired villain, Zack's mother was Organa, Mistress of Chemical Malice, one of Elastigirl's most dangerous enemies. Like his mother, Zack is possessed of a genius IQ, which allowed him to figure out and modify his mother's equipment after he discovered it in his family's attic. The pack he wears on his back contains a miniature chemistry lab and the blasters built into his gauntlets combine the chemicals into compounds he fires to various effects. Category:The Incredibles